The Art of Deception - My paragraphs n shite
__NOEDITSECTION__ I need 17 paragraphs. Chapter 1 What I learned in this section of the part, is that security on the computer isn't that safe. As quoted in the book, "Security is a mere illusion..." I also learned that Social Engineering attacks are caused by the stupidity of mankind itself; the human element. As people invent more and more technology to prevent the attacks; People who are attacking will still manage to get your personal info. As you are reading this sentence, you may be losing money or something that is vital to you - like security plans - right now. The problem with our security is not the machines, it's the people that are handaling the machines; the ones who run and operate them. Chapter 2 How these attacks are managed, towards what the book says, is that if you say that you are either a celebrity, or something that someone will believe in, they will open up to you. But, other people, may not verify the person that they are giving the information to. Coming from the book; a social engineer learns on how to act like an outsider, rather than being an insider. Chapter 3 An easy way a easy way to get to someone's unlisted phone number, is the phonecall itself. Another way to get an unlisted phonenumber, to any Social Engineer, is to just ask for it. In order to prevent this is to just verify stuff. Which is why companies need to strengthen the link. Chapter 4 A Social Engineer anticipates each and every strategy like a chess game when building trust. The more he/she can make the contact, it seems like regular business as it allays suspcicion. Preventing the con is that you have to protect the customers, trust wisely, and knowing what's on the Intranet. This is how you can prevent the con. Chapter 5 A Social Engineer knows how to cause a problem for you, and he also knows how to fix the problem; and is greatful for that. I also found out that there's a lot of ways that people can crack into a companies social account. The attacker may do Reverse Social Engineering, in order to gain instant credibility. Also, the Social Engineer wants from the employee is his or hers authentication credentials. Chapter 6 Firewall is not in good protection, because once we access it, it becomes like the chewy inside of an M and M. If you know the phonenumber, you can be entitled to the information. Also, the important way the con to get some of the information from this chapter is to pretend that they need to rely on your aide to getting information. The company needs to spell out what verticifcation mechanisms should be used in these circumstances. One of the best things to do is to call the number that is listed. Chapter 7 This whole entire chapter talks about the type of viruses that people get from other people, or how they are tricked into getting into something. It can come from pop ups, and - the famous - spam. Malware may be a word document, or a PowerPoint presentation, or maybe any type of documentation. Once it's on your machine, it can feed any keystroke to the attacker. Pop ups may trick you with something interesting, to make you go to the site; providing a link to the site. Chapter 8 This chapter pretty much deals on how people were tricked into a skam with a social engineer. A lot of the people who were scandaled were either new, or that they didn't really know that they were being scammed. They also know that they know the information is safely kept away without any guidance. Chapter 9 People imagine Social Hackers as lonely people, complete opposite of what we look like. The Social Hacker, in reality, has people working on the opposite side of the stereotype. To prevent all of this, a securit code adds protection in preventing hacks. If a company uses verbal code, they need to spell it out so that it can be pronounced perfectly. Chapter 10 Dumpster Diving is going through someone's garbage for information. It isn't joyable, but it pays off towards the person looking for your information. There is a difference between security and employee production, which leads some employees to ignore security. A vital part of protection is that you can use hard-to-discover passwords for it. Chapter 11 Being a Social Engineer takes a lot of information. They can make the impossible by just conning a few people. When someone manages to get a password to anything, they can be able to do anything that they want to do. Industries are becoming vigilant about enforcing security companies as time progresses. Chapter 12 The attacker often attacks the low business companies/small companies. They often attack the entry-level employers, because they give off more important information. They have a few ways of doing these tactics-like calling, for example. They can seem friendly at first, but they can turn into something different before a blink of an eye. They may do this again, in a simple favor. Chapter 13 Even if a company has a procedure to prevent stuff from happening, the attackers can still manage to get information out of this. Even the security can be duped by what an attacker does. The person who is receiving the call should be trained to counter this. Chapter 14 The threat of information, not only attacks the business, but it also attacks the government who has the information. But, through it all, the media may promote the awareness of a new virus. This is happening every day, as we speak of it. Chapter 15 A social engineer's priority is to get your information from you, as easily as he can. Can he get it from any technology that you have. No. He cannot. There are no type of technology that you possess that a social engineer can manage to get information out of. Chapter 16 Nine out of 10 companies have been attacked by this type of situation of engineers getting information in the easiest way possible. There are no tactics on social engineers attacking the company. But if it was, it would be highly unreiliable. The social engineer uses people to get information for them, by any means necessary to accomplish their goal. Category:Plz dont vandalize with anuses Category:Unfinished